


Malediction

by ragnarok89



Category: Bleach, Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casual Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Crossover. AU. Rakshata/Soifon. It was always so hard to find good staff. Warning: mild sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malediction

Rakshata turned the page of her book, smoking her pipe while trying to ignore the half-naked, squirming girl called Soifon draped across her lap. "Be still," she uttered.

"I only wish to serve you, Mistress, for the time being." Soifon simpered, trying really hard not to lose her composure in front of the woman.

"Don't call me that, little Soifon." Rakshata replied. The Court Guard Squad was certainly generous with their staff, but their ability to take instruction really did leave something to be desired.

She put the book aside, running her hands over Soifon’s well-toned breasts and pelvis. "Tell me, what do you want?" she asked her, her voice almost soothing.

"I only..." Soifon grimaced at the careful ministrations from the dark-skinned scientist. "More," she said suddenly, arching into the older woman’s touch.

"Anything, my dear?" Rakshata asked, her eyebrow raised and a watchful look graced her calm disposition.

"Everything," Soifon replied, her voice greedy, and Rakshata then smiled.


End file.
